Crimson
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: What happens when Jason falls in Love with Sonny's sister and makes the choice to stay away from her? will it bring pain or will it bring happyness to her?
1. Chapter 1

She walked into the room wearing a tight red dress that matched her figure perfectly. Hugged all the right spots. Her hair was up with only a few strands left down. When she walked threw the doors of the mansion, people's eyes turned straight to her. She knew she wasn't one of them but she looked it. No one questoined her being there they just couldn't believe she was alone. She walked over to the table and got a glass of champange. She watched as the room filled. People assumed she was there for the party, but this was her mark. They thought she was one of them, but she was there for a job. She walked around looking at all the openings to the house and all the gaurds. Breaking into the safe was going to be harder than she thought. As she walked she relized that a man in the corner talking to a brown hair girl that was younger than him was watching her. She was nothing like them. They were all boring, old, rich people and she was a feisty, sassy , sexy women who didn't have a dime to her name.When she thought he had stop watching her, she creept up the steps to the upstairs, excuse if caught was looking for the bathroom. She laughed. That one always worked in places like this. She sat her champange glass down on a table in the hall as she started checking the rooms. She had made her way down to the end of the hall with one bedroom left. She opened and went to the closed and started looking for it and found the big black safe she was told would be in one of the rooms. She hiked her leg up onto the stool in the room and the slit in her dress exposed her leg and she pulled out her thin kit that was taped to her thigh and started working on the safe. she had broke the safe and gotten what she need out of it and shut it when she heard a noise down the hall. she put her kit in a duffle bag that had been in the closet along with money and everything else she took from the safe and left it in the closet and went and stood outside onthe balcony. When the door opened. A man walked up next to her.

"What are you doing up here and out here on the balcony?" he asked. standing next to her hands on the railing. he looked at her

She looked at him and relized it was the man that had been watching her alnight long. "are you following me mister?" she asked.

"Its jason morgan, and you answer my questoins first," he stated to her in a calm voice. he was taken back by her beauty.

"what was that question again mr morgan?" she asked playing dumb.

"Its jason and what are you doing up here?" he asked onced again. getting annoyed with her.

"oh ya, i was looking for the bathroom when i accidently wondered into this room the curtin was open and i couldn't help but look out her at this beautiful rose garden that this house has," she said. It wasn't completely a lie, it was a very beautiful rose garden.

"ya it is was my grandmother lila" he said to her looking down at the garden.

"oh so you live here," she said with a smile.

"no my family does i live in town, so what brings you the the quartermaine's party?" he asked. there was something about her that was familar that he had seen somewhere before.

"work," she simply said. hoping that this 20 quesstions would be over soon. she couldn't help but love his eyes, the perfect shade of blue.

"what work are you in miss? i didn't catch your name," jason said trying to be nice.

"ya you didn't catch my name because i didn't give it, but its samantha mccall, my work is not of importance to you" she said with a sassy tone to it.

"if your planning on doing something to my family, it is my business, plus i know most of who my family knows and work with and none of us know who you are, let alone seen you around town," he said to her. he was amused with her. He actully kinda like her.

"you wouldn't see me around town because i just got here today," she said which was a lie. "my job you wouldn't like it very much mr. morgan" she stated.

"its jason, and try me," he said. pushing her with all his questions.

"im sorry mr. morgan, i mean jason, i must really be going," she said turned and walking away from him. 

he raced after her and grabbed her arm. "wait, can we have lunch tomorrow?" he asked.

she laughed. "why? you don't even know me" she said to him.

"that is why i would like to have lunch to know you better ms. mccall," he said. letting go of her arm.

"sam, and i don't think that is a good idea." she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "it was nice meeting you mr. morg... jason" she turned and when the looked again she was gone.

sam hide in the closet till she heard jason walked away from the room before she went back for the duffle. she couldn't go out the front door but while she was out on the balcony talking to jason she found her way out. she slipped her high heels off and put them in the duffle and started climbing out the window. but what she didn't notice was jason had been watching from the room next door and decided to follow her. After she had left the property she went staight to a boat called the laserious III. She went on there and went to her cabin leaving the door open to her room and her back to the door. she opened the bag, throwing her shoes on the floor and dumping the duffle out onto her bed.

"man that was to easy" she said as she picked up a stack of $100's and flipped threw it.

jason was standing in the door way watching her. "a little to easy i'd say" he said.

she jumped and turned looking at him. "what the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"why did you take this stuff from my family?" he asked ignoring her question.

"whats it to you?" she snapped at him. glaring not liking the fact that he had followed her.

"its my family and i'm taking it back to them unless you can give me a good reason why you should keep it all," he said. amused with her abitlties.

"over my dead body, i need this and its not like your family is going to be missing it," she stated sitting down on the edge of the bed. she had a gun under the bed.

"i wouldn't want to harm you sam" he said. she really amused him. "i see why you wouldn't want to go to lunch with me, since you are robbing my family" he said with a smile.

"is this what its all about, i rejected you, so you decided to stalk me and get your families stuff back?" she said. she was getting annoyed by him.

"no, i can live with you not wanting to go out with me but i dont like liars and thefts" he stated.

"i haven't lied to you yet jason, and i am not a theft, i am a scavenger" she said with a smile.

"oh a scavenger are you, well im still taking that stuff back," he said steping closer.

"no you don't" and she grabbed her shot gun and was standing with it pointed at him.

"no need for vilonce sam, we can handle this in a different way," he said. with his hands up. he wasn't going to pull his gun this was much funner.

"oh how is that?" she said not lowering her gun.

"lets play a friendly little game," he siad. looking at her.

"what kinda game," she asked easing up a little but not lowering it.

"umm he looked around cards, i have a feeling you like to gamble," he said.

this raised her attention, "oh and what are we gambling?" she asked.

"money of course," he stated calmly as he took a seat.

she put the gun back under the bed. "but you relize that i don't have anything to gamble with right," she said sitting on the bed.

"you can use the money behind you" he said to her.

"you would let me play with your own money?" she asked rasing an eyebrow.

"technically its the quatermaine's not mine but ya i would" he said with a smile. "so do we have deal?" he asked her.

"ya it works for me," she said and stood.

"um can you leave so i can change or turn around or something" she asked. "because this dress is killing me," she laughed.

"yes of course i'll wait up on the deck for you," he said walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

sam walked over to her suit case and pulled out a pair of black pants, and a black tank top. she let down her hair and it had a sprial to it at the bottom, her hair looked nice even though she didn't think it was. she was still a knock out. she put on her boots and headed up to the deck where she found him standing looking out into the harbor.

"Are we going to do this or what?" she asked.

"yes we are, you ready? where do you want to do the game at?" he asked her.

there was a cold chill. "down in the cabin its warm there than up here." she said as she turned and headed back down there. jason had changed before he had gotten there. they both looked completely different. she laughed at the image of him in a suit and now a leather jacket.

"what is so funny?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"never took you for one to wear leather," she said with a smile.

"ya well you shocked me to, we both are different people that don't know each other, so are you going to deal or me?" he asked.

"you first" she said with a smile handing him the deck and sitting down across from him. "let the games begin," she said with a little laugh to it. which made them both smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

"i win again sam, i think its time to stop playing," said jason. they had been playing for hours.

"oh come on double or nothing" she said in a despreate plea.

"you have nothing else to gamble with sam," he explained to her.

"ya i do," she said in a innocent tone.

"oh what could that possible be, i already have this boat and all my families stuff back," he said to her looking at her.

"i have one last thing come on can't you trust me?" she said with a cute innocent look on her face.

"no i don't trust you because i caught you cheating twice, what is the last thing you have to offer me," he asked amused by her.

"that hurt jason, its not like the cheating would of helped me, so come on jason just trust me, it will be worth it, if i win i get my boat and all the stuff i stole and you get to keep it plus whatever i have left to offer you," she said with a smile.

"fine but this is the last hand, its late or shall i say early in the morning and i have work to do," he said as he dealt the last hand. he fliped over his cards and then she. "looks like i win again samantha" he said with a little ha ha in his voice.

"Damn," she said. as she got up and walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge.

he looked at her. "so what is it that you just gambled away sam?" he asked from his chair.

she looked at him with a smile, "me" she said simply.

"you? what do you mean you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"you get me for one night, all night" she said with a smirk.

"i think im going to like this gift," he said with a smile and got up. "oh by the way your going to have to pack and get off the boat after all its mine now" he said.

"give me tonight to win my boat back from you, i need this thing to live off," she said. with a smile.

"fine ill be here around 8," he said before turning and walked away.

sam followed and watched him get off her boat. the sun was up now as she looked into the city then out on to the water. she went back to her cabin for a few hours of sleep.she had woken up about 5 in the after noon real rested. She had woken up a couple of times before that because she had a feeling of being watched but every time she woke up no one was there. But she finally got up around 5 and showered and changed clothes before heading to kellies for someting to eat. She walked in and sat down at a table when mike walked up.

"hey sam, what it be today?" he asked her in a nice tone.

"hey mike, um i'll take my usual, thanks how is sonny i haven't talked to him or seen him since i got back into town," she said handing him the menu.

"he is good, carly and the kids are back in his life and he seems happy this time around," he said.

"well thats good," she said smiling up at him.

"ya its about time he had some happiness in his life, ill have your food right out to you," he said turning and walking away.

sam sat alone at the table in the corner, she really needed to go see her brothers, she had 3 brothers and two sisters, she had danny her older brother from her adopted family who is in hawaii in a special school she visited him every year sometimes twice, she had an older sister named Natalia from her adopted family, she never really ever spent that much time with natalia because she was never around like her mother always out on the run or in lock up. Then she had Sonny who she found out about a couple years back, he seemed nice and they got along, most of the time. From him she found out that she had Courtney, and Ric as brothers and sister. She only met courtney a couple of times and Ric only once. She only talks to sonny and danny the most out of her siblings. She never new her biological parents, and was raised by her adopted father. Her mother had left her when she was 3 and never cared to look for her. Her, sonny and ric all shared the same mom, and she just claimed courtney as a sister.

mike had brought her back out her food. "thanks mike it looks good," she said with a smile.

"your welcome sam," he said before going back into the back.

she sat there and ate her food when a little red head boy and his mother ran into kellies. Mike came out ''hey michael, you want some brownies?" he asked.

"hey grandpa mike i would love some," he said in a cheerful voice.

"gezz mike you are spoiling him more than his father," said the women she laughed.

"i have to its my job, come on michael lets go in the back and get some," he said. michael ran threw the doors in the back and mike followed. 

The women stood there at the counter looking around. Sam wasn't sure but she thought it was carly and that little boy was sonny's son. but she wasn't to sure on it so she continued to eat. Carly turned around and saw a dark hair women sitting in the corner alone, she walked up to her. "sam?" carly asked her not to sure if it was her or not.

"yes" she said looking up and relizing it was carly, she wipped her mouth. "hey how are you carly, right?" said sam.

"ya its carly, im fine, when did you get back into town?" she asked taking a seat across from her.

"oh i got into town a couple of nights ago," she said putting the napkin on her clean plate.

"does sonny know that his sister is in town?" she asked with a smile.

"no i was planning on calling him tomorrow for a visit," she said. a waitress came and took her plate.

"sonny is going to be so happy to see you sam, he was just talking about you the other day," she said.

"oh really why?" she asked. she and sonny talked but not that often she wasn't sure why sonny would be talking about her.

"because he misses you sam, even though you guys don't know each other that well, he likes having you as a sister and thought it was time for you to see each other again," carly said.

"i miss him too, so how are the boys, michael looks good" she said trying to be nice. Truth was she and carly didn't get along that well until the last year, she thought that sam was just in sonny's life for the money and was using him, until she found out that it was sonny who had found sam.

"michael is good so is morgan, both growing everyday," she said. when michael came out with brownies. "so why not come to dinner tonight? i promise not to cook anything this time" she said.

they both laughed. "i can't i have plans for tonight, been busy since i got into town and i have a date tonight with this guy i met yesterday at the quartermaine event," she said.

"my god sam you are only here for a couple of nights and already getting guys, girl" she said with a smile.

"its not my fault they are always after me, but this one has my boat and i need to get it back," said sam.

"lost it again in a game of poker did we?" carly asked teasingly.

"yes, thats why im doing this tonight to get it back," said sam, glaring at carly.

"when are you going to learn not to bet your boat? you got the same crappy one?" she asked.

"its not crappy, yes its worn down but it gets me to where i need to be." she said to her

"you know that sonny would be more than happy to buy you a new one," said carly.

"no i refused his offer and i am not going to take anything from him," she said when michael came up to the table.

"i brought some out for you mom," said michael and than he relized who she was talking to. "hey aunt sam," and sat the brownies down and gave her a hug.

"hey michael, are you staying out of trouble?" she asked with a laugh.

"oh ya, dad is always watching me, are you going to come over later?" he asked. going and sitting down in the chair to her left.

"not to night buddy but maybe tomorrow, i have plans tonight." she said to him. before she could see anything else michael jumped up and ran into some guys arm. 

"Hey jase," she heard carly say and get up and hug him.

sam got a glimpse of his face and realized it was jason, she got up and put her coat on as she heard carly say ''this is sonny's sister s..." by that time she was already out the door and gone.

"sonny's sister? there is no one there and courtney is out of town for the next two days," said jason. after letting go of michael.

"no his other sister is in town," said carly.

"thats great its about i finally met his other sister," he said not knowing he already knew her.

"ya i don't know why sam left without saying bye, oh well she is going to go see sonny tomorrow but she has plans with this guy tonight on her boat," said carly.

"by chance is her name samantha mccall?" he asked carly.

"ya why?" she asked.

"well im suppose to meet her tonight," said jason.

"your the guy who took her boat from her," said carly she was smiling.

"why are you smiling?" he asked her.

"sonny's going to flip when he finds out your seeing his other sister," she couldn't help but laugh. first there was courtney and now sam.

"we are not dating, she just wants to get her boat back tonight and i planned on giving it back to her," he said.

"well you better be going jase its almost time for your date," she was smiling.

"its not a date," he said getting up and walked out of kellies. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had changed once again, she changed into a long black dress with a slit that ran all the way up he leg to her thigh. very sexy. She left her hair down and styled it. She was standing on the side of her boat looking out into the harbor, she love the sound and sight that it brought. She never heard jason get on the boat. she was lost in her own thought. Jason came up behind her and was taken back by her beauty, she was more beautiful than the night they met.

"you look beautiful tonight," jason said. walking up to her and standing next to her.

"thank you, you look pretty good yourself," she said with a smile. "i have diner ready down in the cabin" she said walking away from him and heading down to the cabin. and jason followed.

He entered the cabin, he was taken back by how beautiful she look and how she had dressed up the cabin, there was 2 candle sticks lit on the table, glass of wine, plates. It was more than he even thought. Sam walked over to her seat and jason hurried and pulled it out..."woah buddy what are you doing?" she asked him.

"im helping you sit. has no one done this for you?" he asked her, not believing it.

"no, but thank you i think" she sat down cautiously and jason went and sat down across from her. He poured the wine. They both uncovered their meals, steaks and potatoes, carrots.

"Did you make this?" he asked. Taking a bit and it was good.

"Yes" she simplied lied. She had the cook at the metrocourt cook it. Carly said it would be fine. Sam had called to ask and carly seemed to know something she didn't and agreed on letting the cook do that for her and her "date". "Do you like it?" she asked.

"yes its very good," he said eatting more. he went and took a sip of wine. when he relized there was a radio in the corner. "but there is one thing missing from this wonderful night." he said standing.

sam took a drink and looked at him. "what is that?" she saw him walking over to the radio and changed the station and listened.

"thats more like it," he said taking his seat across from her. he smiled at her before eatting.

she had finished before him. and listened to the music, "so do you like to dance?" she asked him.

"no i don't, do you?" he asked. taking a drink of wine and finishing his food.

"ya i like dancing," she said. with a smile. She was liking his company and it was scaring her. She loved being alone, and when she liked company with someone else things were getting ready to change once again. She saw jason stand up. she looked at him weird when he extended his hand out to her. "what are you doing?" she asked.

"were going to dance" he said to her stepping closer to her.

"but i thought that you didn't like dancing?" she said. still sitting down.

"i don't but yet again i haven't found someone i like dancing with," he said with a smile. she took his hand.

they danced, she placed her head on his shoulder, one of her arm wraped around his waist the other in his hand. His arm was placed around her as their fingers interwined together. they danced slowly turning so slowly. "ouch" he said.

she laughed. "sorry, i may have said i loved dancing but i never said i was any good" she said smiling up at him. There was that moment that something between them clicked. they looked into each other eyes.

"its ok, but its nice dancing with you" he said softly.

"im glad you like it" she said. neither one of them moved when the song was over. jason was leaning down for a kiss when sam went under his arms and went for the wine. not the glass but the bottle.

"sam is everything ok?" he asked as he watched her drink from the bottle.

"yeah why wouldn't it be jason?" she asked taking another drink.

"because your drinking the whole bottle of wine, for one" he stated and walked towards her. 

"everything is fine jason i was just thirsty" she simply stated to him she was leaning against the table. jason walked towards her and sam turned the other direction not facing him. 

jason stopped when she did this. "are you sure your ok sam? because if you don't want me here i will leave." he said. 

she turned to jason and they were standing face to face. "everything is fine, i don't want you to go" she said softly. looking at his lips then his eyes.

he lifted his hand and moved a strain of hair out of her eyes and then put his fingers on the side of her face and slowly kissed her. She melted right into his arms. As the passion between them iginited. they moved in circles and jason softly layed her down on the bed still kissing her. he gently laid upon her just kissing. both losing each other in one another. sam had removed his jacket and pulled his shirt out from his pants. her hands moving up and down his chest, smooth, warm, ripped. she pulled his body closer to her as the passion grew more she had manage to unbutton his shirt. he was kissing her shoulder moving the strap of her dress down kissing her body before returning to her lips. all of a sudden his mind turned to the fact that this was sonny's sister, his boss and best friend and he stopped.

"is something wrong jason?" she asked him looking at him with concern.

"i'm sorry sam but i can't do this?" he said getting up and buttoning his shirt.

"why not?" she asked sitting up and pulling her strap up.

"because your sonny's sister!" he said.

"so, what does that have to do with anything?" she asked sitting up on the bed.

"i work for sonny, we are best friends," he said...

"but what me and sonny do are totally different, i don't live by his rule's i barely know the guy" she said sitting on the edge of the bed just looking at jason.

he dug in his pocket and pulled out her boat key,. "here its yours," he said turning and walking away...

"so what since you know im sonny's sister your going to act like i don't exsist now?" she asked him.. kinda hurt.. "because jason i like you, and i think its stupid for you to shut me out just because im sonny's sister..." she said...

"i can't, sonny just got over me divorcing his last sister," he said to her.

"your the one that married courtney and she left you for jax," said sam... "ya sonny told me about that... but still im not that close to sonny jason, why cant we try?" she asked.

"im sorry sam we can't if sonny introduces us we should act like we never met at all," said jason...

"fine, you can leave now..." she said walking into the back...

jason was sad that she had just shutdown like that and didn't fight more but it was the right thing and he turned and left. sam walked out when she thought it was safe and went over to the table and took a drink. and then threw the bottle into the wall letting it shatter all over the floor... _if he wanted her to act like she didn't know him then thats what he would get and she would act like she would normally_ she tought...


	4. Chapter 4

he next morning same woke up. She wasn't going to let jason ruin her time. because truth was she was leaving town today and not coming back for a very long time. She knew she was playing with fire with getting close to him and it deserved her right to get burned. _So to hell with him._ she thought. She finished getting ready and called sonny. She promised to come over, so she went to kellie's and got a coffee to go and headed over to sonny. She wasn't in the best mood. When she got there Max let her in and walked to the living room and knocked and went in.

"Sonny, your sisters here," said max opening the door a little.

"its ok max let her in," said sonny. He stood and jason continued reading some paperwork. When sam walked in. "Hey sam, how are you?" asked sonny.

"hey sonny, im fine" she said hugging him. and noticing that jason was in the room. He looked at her and then back down. She glared a little before letting go of sonny. Sonny sat back down. and looked up at sam.

"so sam, whats new with you?" he asked happy to see her.

"oh nothing much," she said. she leaned against the desk back turned to jason.

"so carly told me you had a date last night, who was he and how was it," he asked with a sly smile on his face. jason was now interested in sonny's and sams conversation and was listening.

"i knew carly couldn't keep anything to herself. But there is nothing to say, the guy was a jerk and a complete waste of my time, not worth saying anything about," she said simply.

"well if this guy did anythign to hurt you let me know, i was hoping you would connect and give you something to stay here permently,"said sonny. Sam didn't say anything when jason got up and put the file on the desk. "oh sam this is jason, jason sam," said sonny.

"hello" said jason being nice but sam said nothing. acting as though he wasn't there she turned to sonny while he spoke.

"i think you to will get along," said sonny.

sam laughed. "I doubt that sonny," she said. which was as true as can be.

"Why is that sam?" asked sonny wondering why she was not making in effort to talk to him.

"because i have no plans on staying in town sonny, actully i am leaving later today," she told him. jason was now standing in on their conversation.

"but why sam you just got here we have some bonding time to do," said sonny he was mad that she was already leaving.

"im sorry sonny, but i don't belong in this town you have called home" she said

"is it that guy you went out with, ill have jason take care of him, i want you to stay sam" said sonny.

sam laughed. "its partly, i don't need jason to do anything for me, god sonny, i can take care of myself, i have almost of my life, i did fine without you before and i can do it now, but at less i told you i was leaving, bye sonny i ll talk to you when i talk to you next send michael and carly my love," said sam as she walked out angry. 

Sam went back to her boat, gassed her up and paid her docking fees. She was working on the engine when she heard someone get onto her boat. she grabbed a shot gun that was by her side and went to go see who it was. She saw him His back to her. "What are you doing on my boat?" she asked cocking the gun. Jason put up his hands and turned around.

"sam you don't need the gun," said jason.

"ill be the judge of that," she said still pointing the shot gun at him. "now why are you on my boat jason?" she asked again. with a cold tone to her voice.

"im hear to convince you to stay in town," he said.still having his arms raised

"why?" she simplied asked

"because sonny really wants you to stay here," he said.

"not a good reason so get off my damn boat jason," she said. she aimed at his leg...

"sam i want you to stay to," he said. looking at her with just passion.

"jason your one of the reason why im leaving, you were right we shouldn't be together, because you care to much of what my loving brother thinks, you don't think or care for yourself jason, so you can just get off my boat now," she said. jason was inching closer. "i wouldn't jason unless you want a bullet threw your knee cap," she threaten.

"did i hurt you that bad sam, for you to be this angry at me?" he asked her putting his arms down and still stepping closer.

"you can't hurt something that never mattered in the first place," she stated. "im serious jason i will shoot you," she said.

"but you do matter sam, to me, sonny and the rest of your family," said jason.

"if i mattered so much to you jason you wouldn't of done what you did last night," she said. glaring at him as she watched him step closer the gun was touching his jeans.

"i know, i was just afraid because we just meet and i was already not wanting to let you go, i missed you sam, and that scared me," he said.

"why are you lieing to me jason?" she asked as their eyes locked. missing him and acting this way was scaring her also.

"im not lieing to you sam, please put the gun down," he said sam put the gun down to her side and jason stepped closer.

"jason don't do this," she said.

"do what?" he said leaning down and kissing her.

"that" she said out of breathe.

"i can't help it sam, you make me want you with all your beauty," he said his hand on her face.

"oh ya covered in grease is just what turns you on," she said with a smile.

"how did you know," he said leaning down and kissing her again. When his cell phone when off. he answered it and turned back to sam, "im sorry i have to go," he said.

"its ok jason i don't own you," she said... she couldn't help but say "yet" she smiled.

jason laughed. "please stay," he said kissing her once again and left...

sam wasn't sure if she was staying or not but she would stay one more day. 


	5. Chapter 5

he next morning same woke up. She wasn't going to let jason ruin her time. because truth was she was leaving town today and not coming back for a very long time. She knew she was playing with fire with getting close to him and it deserved her right to get burned. _So to hell with him._ she thought. She finished getting ready and called sonny. She promised to come over, so she went to kellie's and got a coffee to go and headed over to sonny. She wasn't in the best mood. When she got there Max let her in and walked to the living room and knocked and went in.

"Sonny, your sisters here," said max opening the door a little.

"its ok max let her in," said sonny. He stood and jason continued reading some paperwork. When sam walked in. "Hey sam, how are you?" asked sonny.

"hey sonny, im fine" she said hugging him. and noticing that jason was in the room. He looked at her and then back down. She glared a little before letting go of sonny. Sonny sat back down. and looked up at sam.

"so sam, whats new with you?" he asked happy to see her.

"oh nothing much," she said. she leaned against the desk back turned to jason.

"so carly told me you had a date last night, who was he and how was it," he asked with a sly smile on his face. jason was now interested in sonny's and sams conversation and was listening.

"i knew carly couldn't keep anything to herself. But there is nothing to say, the guy was a jerk and a complete waste of my time, not worth saying anything about," she said simply.

"well if this guy did anythign to hurt you let me know, i was hoping you would connect and give you something to stay here permently,"said sonny. Sam didn't say anything when jason got up and put the file on the desk. "oh sam this is jason, jason sam," said sonny.

"hello" said jason being nice but sam said nothing. acting as though he wasn't there she turned to sonny while he spoke.

"i think you to will get along," said sonny.

sam laughed. "I doubt that sonny," she said. which was as true as can be.

"Why is that sam?" asked sonny wondering why she was not making in effort to talk to him.

"because i have no plans on staying in town sonny, actully i am leaving later today," she told him. jason was now standing in on their conversation.

"but why sam you just got here we have some bonding time to do," said sonny he was mad that she was already leaving.

"im sorry sonny, but i don't belong in this town you have called home" she said

"is it that guy you went out with, ill have jason take care of him, i want you to stay sam" said sonny.

sam laughed. "its partly, i don't need jason to do anything for me, god sonny, i can take care of myself, i have almost of my life, i did fine without you before and i can do it now, but at less i told you i was leaving, bye sonny i ll talk to you when i talk to you next send michael and carly my love," said sam as she walked out angry. 

Sam went back to her boat, gassed her up and paid her docking fees. She was working on the engine when she heard someone get onto her boat. she grabbed a shot gun that was by her side and went to go see who it was. She saw him His back to her. "What are you doing on my boat?" she asked cocking the gun. Jason put up his hands and turned around.

"sam you don't need the gun," said jason.

"ill be the judge of that," she said still pointing the shot gun at him. "now why are you on my boat jason?" she asked again. with a cold tone to her voice.

"im hear to convince you to stay in town," he said.still having his arms raised

"why?" she simplied asked

"because sonny really wants you to stay here," he said.

"not a good reason so get off my damn boat jason," she said. she aimed at his leg...

"sam i want you to stay to," he said. looking at her with just passion.

"jason your one of the reason why im leaving, you were right we shouldn't be together, because you care to much of what my loving brother thinks, you don't think or care for yourself jason, so you can just get off my boat now," she said. jason was inching closer. "i wouldn't jason unless you want a bullet threw your knee cap," she threaten.

"did i hurt you that bad sam, for you to be this angry at me?" he asked her putting his arms down and still stepping closer.

"you can't hurt something that never mattered in the first place," she stated. "im serious jason i will shoot you," she said.

"but you do matter sam, to me, sonny and the rest of your family," said jason.

"if i mattered so much to you jason you wouldn't of done what you did last night," she said. glaring at him as she watched him step closer the gun was touching his jeans.

"i know, i was just afraid because we just meet and i was already not wanting to let you go, i missed you sam, and that scared me," he said.

"why are you lieing to me jason?" she asked as their eyes locked. missing him and acting this way was scaring her also.

"im not lieing to you sam, please put the gun down," he said sam put the gun down to her side and jason stepped closer.

"jason don't do this," she said.

"do what?" he said leaning down and kissing her.

"that" she said out of breathe.

"i can't help it sam, you make me want you with all your beauty," he said his hand on her face.

"oh ya covered in grease is just what turns you on," she said with a smile.

"how did you know," he said leaning down and kissing her again. When his cell phone when off. he answered it and turned back to sam, "im sorry i have to go," he said.

"its ok jason i don't own you," she said... she couldn't help but say "yet" she smiled.

jason laughed. "please stay," he said kissing her once again and left...

sam wasn't sure if she was staying or not but she would stay one more day. 


	6. Chapter 6

things had quited down over the next to weeks until one night jason was getting off the elevator after getting home from sonny's. He could hear shouting. he reconzided the voices as sam and andrew.. He listened from the elevator. They were fighting over her living there across from jason.

"WHY ARE YOU SO JEALOUS ANDREW?" said sam. walking over to the bar.

"i know you still have feelings for morgan" he said standing by the door.

"you have no right to be jealous andrew, i am with you not him," she said.

jason listened but it all turned ugly.

"what are you doing when im not here? snicking over to jasons and sleeping with him?" andrew accused her.

"no never, your the only man in my life," sam reasurred him.

"i don't believe you on that, when we first meet you were sleeping with lorenzo and going out with me, i never thought you would be that big of a slut sam," he said to her.

"How dare you call me a slut" she said angerly. holding a glass in her hand.

"what you don't like it when people call you a SLUT? What about a TRASH? UMM how about a WHORE?" he spat out at her.

sam threw the glass at him shattering against the wall. "GET THE HELL OUT ANDREW" she screamed.

andrew steped closer to sam, sam was crying. "Out andrew" she said. in tears.

he came up to her and touched her face, "im sorry baby, i didn't mean it" he said. pulling her close and kissing her. and then holding her close. she weaped in his arms. jason went to his penthouse.

weeks went by and people started getting worried, especially carly and jason. Jason had told carly about what had happened between sam and andrew. no one had heard from sam for almost a week now. Jason hadn't heard the elevator go off or movement in her penthouse. He especially hadn't seen sam. Carly had gone to mike to see if he seen her because sam ate there almost everyday rain or shine. When he had said no she had gotten worried. Carly had called a meeting with jax and lorzenzo at the same time to talk about sam.

"thanks for coming you to" she said as they meet infront of kellies.

"no problem carly you said this had something to do with sam. so whats going on?" asked jax.

"well, we can't find sam, no one had heard or seen her in a week," she said looking at the guys.

"have you talked to andrew?" asked jax.

"thats it we don't know how to get a hold of him," she said.

"i knew that guy was bad but she didn't listen to me, well have you checked the penthouse?" asked lorenzo

"ya sonny gave us a key to it and she wasn't there, but all her stuff was there" said carly.

"well what do you want us to do?" asked jax.

"we need your guys help on trying to find her? you guys know her best where would she good to be safe?" she asked.

"her boat for one" said jax.

"checked it no one has been on it in a while." said carly.

"well what about kellies? she loved mike and it there?" said lorenzo

"he hadn't seen her in a week either and is worried about her also, but if she shows up he was going to call me," said carly.

"well i don't know any more places, i will have my guys start looking for her," said lorenzo.

"thank you so much," carly said. all of a sudden her phone went off. "hold on you guys" she said as she answered her phone. "hello" she said

"carly its sonny, sam has been found," said sonny.

"good, how is she? where is she?" she asked. the boys looked at carly knowing it was about sam.

"its not good carly, jason had tracked her down to mercy hospital," said sonny.

"oh my god is she ok?" asked carly. a worried terrified look came across her face.

"i don't know but jason is having her moved to general hospital so monica and emily can take care of her," said sonny.

"ok im on my way there," said carly. she hung up and looked at jax and lorenzo. "sam was found at mercy hospital jason had her moved and is on her way to gh," said carly.

"lets go then," said jax. all of them left and headed of gh.

When they all arrived sam hadn't gotten there yet, they were all waiting in the waiting room on the floor she was suppose to be on. They wouldn't let jason in the ambulence because there wasn't enough room.

"so jason did you get to see her?" asked carly. as they all sat there.

"no they wouldn't let me, im not family but since sonny was on the phone with me they gave me premission to move her," jason said.

"how did you find her?" asked jax.

"i had asked emily and monica if anyone matching sam's describtion and they hadn't so i decided to start with mercy because i knew if either monica or emily found her in gh then they would of called, they had a jane doe come in, pretty beat up, i gave them a picture of sam and they said she was there, they also wouldn't let me see her because she is in really bad shape, i didn't get details but she was brought into mercy about 4 days ago, she was found down by the docks badly beaten and uncontious," said jason.

"do they know who brought her in?" asked sonny.

"ya, it was alexis davis" said jason.

"seriously, did she know it was sam?" asked carly

"apartently not. if alexis would of known it was sam she wouldn't of been registered as jane doe, but guess what she had one visiter, that sent her into shock, she was barely contious when she arrived," said jason.

"let me guess it was andrew, if he is the one that put her here i am going to kill him," said lorenzo

"for once i agree with alcazar" said sonny.

carly hit him, and looked at jase. "you ok jase?" asked carly.

"yes i fine, i just can't get what it all looked like" he said staring out the window.

"but i thought you couldn't see her" she said.

"they wouldn't let me in the room but i got a glimpse of her. Its hard to tell that its her. no wonder alexis, couldn't see that it was sam, plus all the tube and stuff," said jason. jason looked down the hall and saw emily and monica heading to the elevator he went after them. "where are you guys going?" he asked.

"no where jason, sam is on her way up," said monica. everyone was gathered at the elevator doors when they went off and they started pulling sam out of the elevator.

"oh god sam" said carly.

they were all in shock about what they were seeing, they couldn't believe that it was sam laying there on the bed, badly beaten, hooked up to a resperaitor. "whats going to happen now?" asked sonny.

"well we are going to run some test, we are getting her file from mercy soon, and then we will be able to assest the damage" said monica. she looked at emily. "order a MRI, and a CT scan, take a blood work also" said moncia.

"ok" said emily as her and some of the nurses wheeled sam off. the elevator opened and a person got off and handed monica a file. monica was looking over it.

"what is it monica?" asked carly.

"well according to this, sam has a couple of broken rips, one punched a lung causing it to collaspe, she has been in a coma for the last 3 days, when they brought her in she was barely moving, she has a broken wrist and a few shattered bones in her face," said monica closing the file.

"my god, does it say how it happened?" asked jason.

"according to the file, alexis saw the tail end of the fight and is the one that saved her life, she was being beaten by a man, but i really must be going" she said taking off in the direction emily and the nurses did.

"im going to alexis and finding out what she saw" said sonny.

"im coming with you" said carly.

"well im staying here and waiting to go and be with sam" said jason.

"im going to go track down the sob that did this" said lorenzo.

"im going to go and check on courtney and fill her in on her sister, call me when she gets out of the test" said jax. and they all went there sepreate ways. 


	7. Chapter 7

so carly and sonny went to alexis's house...

"i hope she will help us" said carly

as they walked up to alexis door and knocked.

"she will" said sonny.

ric came to the door and opened it.

"what can i get the pleasure of my brother and his wife to visit." he said sarcasticly

"we are here to see alexis its important" said sonny.

"well she is busy" said ric.

"its about sam our sister ric, please can we talk to her" said sonny

"why whats wrong with sam? what have you done?" asked ric.

"i haven't done anything she has gotten into trouble herself, let us in to see her" said carly

carly being carly barged right in pasted ric.

"carly stopp now" shouted ric

ric turend to sonny.

"what is wrong with my sister?" asked ric to sonny

alexis walked out.. "what is going on out here?" she asked

"we need to talk to you" said sonny.

"what about sonny?" asked alexis drying her hands on a towel

"its about the women you help save" said carly

"how do you know about that?" asked alexis.

"it wasn't some strange you saved alexis," said sonny.

"who was it?" asked alexis...

"it was sam," said sonny.

"you mean the women alexis took to mercy, that was being attacked was our sister?" said ric...

"ya and we need to know everything you saw" said sonny

"oh my god, i didn't even know it was sam," said alexis.

alexis went and sat down adn everyone followed her ric sitting next to her and sonny sat down in a chair and sonny on the arm of the chair...

"well i can't really tell you much, when i saw her she was on the ground, a man was swinging his foot at her repeatedly and so i went to stop it, after the guy relized he was busted her ran and i called 911" said alexis.

"did you see the guys face?" asked carly.

"no, it was to dark," said alexis.

"thank you, alexis for saving my sister" said sonny.

"im so sorry that it was sam, and glad i showed up when i did, only if i was earlier this wouldn't of happened," said alexis.

"don't worry about that alexis at least you saved her life" said ric.

"we got to get back to the hospital, but thanks again alexis" said sonny as he and carly left.

carly waited till they got into the elevator to talk. "do you think it was andrew that did this to sam?" asked carly.

"i don't want to think so, but you can't rule out anything," said sonny.

"well im going to go tell mike, he was worried about her and wanted to know when we found her," said carly.

"you do that, when mike found out about sam being my sister, he cared for her more than he did before, he acts like her dad even though he isn't" said sonny.

"are you going to be ok, sonny?" asked carly.

"ya im just going to go back to the hospital and sit with sam, give jason a break," said sonny.

"i don't think he will leave her side," said carly.

"why? he found her like i said, he doesn't have to stay with her," said sonny

carly relized he didn't know how much jason really cared about sam and she wasn't going to be the one that said anything. the elevator when off they kissed goodbye and went their seperate ways. sonny to gh and carly to kelly's. When sonny showed up to sam's room, courtney and jax were standing outside her door talking. courtney was staring into her room. She turned and saw sonny and went up and hugged him.

"is she awake yet?" asked sonny.

"no, and according to the doctors they don't think she will wake anytime soon, they are thinking she needs to have a brain surgery to reduce some pressure that is on her brain," said courtney.

"what, did something happen while i was gone because they said she was going to wake up soon and now she needs surgery what the hell happened?" asked sonny.

"i don't know, ask jason, he hasn't left her side since we left earlier" said jax.

sonny was getting suspicous of what jason wanted with his sister. he went in to her room, "jason what happened to her, courtney says i might need brain surgery?" he asked.

"well they got worried when she hadn't woken up about an hour ago, so they took her for a CAT SCAN, and it showed that there was swelling, which is why she hasn't woken up, if they don't do the surgery sonny she could die," said jason.

"ok what the risk of her getting the surgery?" asked sonny.

right then the patrick and robin walked in."well she could be left blind, or worse" said robin.

sonny turned around. "you to are her doctors?" asked sonny.

"ya we have been assigned to her case now, its beyond anything anyone but a surgern can take care of" said robin.

"how long can we wait before she needs it?" asked sonny

"she needs it with in the hour. the swollening has grown over the last few hours, and it could kill her before night hits," siad patrick.

"ok then do it, i don't want my sister to die," said sonny.

"ok we just need you to sign this," siad robin handing him forms to sign.

sonny quickly scaned them and signed and handed them back to her.

"don't worry sonny you have one of the best surgens operating on your sister" said robin.

they left. and everyone was asked to wait in the waiting room. 


	8. Chapter 8

sonny had called carly and told her what was happening with sam. jax and courtney, along with alexis and ric, mike, lorzenzo and sonny and carly and jason. they all were waiting in the lounge when robin came out. They didn't take it as a good sign when they were only in there for 30 minutes.

"Robin whats happening?" asked sonny. he was the first one to stand and go over to her. Robin walked up to the rest.

"Well patrick is trying his best, but sam started bleeding out. she has lost alot of blood, and thats not good because we were already giving her blood transfusions before, they finally got the bleeding to stop and patrick released the pressure on her brain." said robin.

"is my sister going to be ok?" asked courtney.

"truthfully its hard to say, right now sams chances are 50/50. but with the surgery its for the better, we will know more when and if she wakes up with in the next few hours," said robin.

"what happens if she doesn't wake up?" asked ric.

"we'd give her the max of 24 hours, and if she doesn't wake up i am afraid there is nothing else we can do for sam," said robin.

"thank you robin" said sonny. robin turned and walked away... they all just sat there taking in what robin had said. about 30 minutes patrick and robin returned.

"did everything go ok?" asked carly.

"well after the bleeding stop, i manage to get the pressure released on her brain, but we did have to ressate her, because of the lost of blood and the pressure she flatlined. we got her back instantly. and after that i hurried and got stitched up and wrapped. nothing went wrong with the surgery itself. all was sucessfull there. she is back in her room, not alot vistors at a time, if everything went as planed she should be awake with in the next two hours," said patrick.

"thank you," said carly.

the doctors left and everyone got up and walked to her room. they talked in the hall and came to the conclusion that her family should go first. So sonny, ric and courtney all went in. sam was laying there her head was wrapped in a bandage, iv bags and ivs running all over the place and a bunch of machines. courtney and sonny on one side and ric on the other. courtney stood infront of sonny and kissed her forehead.

"listen sam its courtney, you need to wake up baby sister," said courtney. she held her sister hand and looked at her brothers. "listen im going to go sam, and let have some alone time with your brothers but ill be back later to check on you and you'd better be awake," she said. she kissed her sams forehead again and let go of her hand. she touched sonny's shoulder as she walked out shutting the door behind her. courtney stood outside looking into her room with jax holding her. alexis stood and watched and jason had disappered. Carly stood close to the door. she ended up leaving to go get her and sonny some coffee.

sonny moved the stool over to the bed and sat down on it holding her hand as ric started to speak. "sam i know we don't really know each other that well but you are my little sister and i don't want anything happening to you, so you have to get better so we can start getting to know each other better and you can get to know your nieces," said ric. "trust me sam im going to catch the guy who did this to you, please get better sam," he said. he kissed her hand and left. leaving sonny alone with her.

sonny sat there holding her hand, not believing this was his sister, that a bastard he let close to her do to her. he shook his head. Carly saw him and just stood there looking at him. "listen sam, this should of never happened to you, you don't deserve this, no one should lay a hand on a women, especially if they love her," he said not knowing carly was standing there. "i should of protected you more, maybe if i never have made you stay this wouldn't of happend, but trust me little sis, im not going to let this ever happen again and im going to kill the basterd that put you here." he said. "i love you so much and im happy we found each other sam, im glad you fit into my family, carly and the kids love you so much and none of us want to lose you, so you have to get better baby, i don't know what i would do if i lost you, we still have so much to figure out about each other and learn, i know im being selfish but i want you to live for me, for the sister i never knew, the sister i found, come back to us," he said. he sat his head down on her hand and carly had tears in her eyes as she walked into the room she sat the coffee down on the table and put a hand on sonnys shoulder. he looked up and wrapped his arms around carly's waisted and crying into her. carly's heart was breaking.

"come on sonny, you can use some air, and stronger coffee," said carly. she took his hand and walked out the door with him. sonny looked back before completely leaving with carly. 


	9. Chapter 9

Courtney and jax had left and alexis went in and didn't stay long she left sam know that she was glad to find her and wanted to get to know her more seeing how they were family. alexis left and lorenzo went in he joked with her like old times and how she was just trying to show him up hoping she'd wake up. He stayed their a little longer until his phone rang and he left. kissing her on the forehead before leaving. Emily stopped and checked in on her, during her rounds and told her about the day and stuff before getting called away. not long after that did jason show up. he was a complete mess. His hands were bruised and bloody as if he was in a fight. he sat down next to sam and held her hand..

"listen to me sam, that asshole will never touch you again, i made sure of that"

he sat their just hol,ding her hand and talking to her.

"sam this is all my fault, if i never have left you, we would be together right now, happy and in love, i will never forgive myself if you don't make it. i Love Yo..."

he was pinned up against the wall.

"stay away from my sister jason"

"woah sonny calm down" carly was trying to pull him off jason.

"i love her sonny"

"ITS YOUR LOVE THAT GOT HER HERE"

"DO YOU NOT THINK I KNOW THAT"

"you better hope to god she is fine or you wont be"

carly wanted to change the subject.

"jason what happened to your hands"

sonny saw the bloody knuckles...

"what happened?"

"lets just say one asshole isn't walking the streets anymore"

"what did you do?" carly asked

"andrew the guy who did this is no long on this planet thats what i mean"

"you tracked him down"

"ya and i then killed him"

sonny went and sat down next to sam holding her hand again not saying anything to anyone... when courtney and jax walked back in.

"the problem is taken care of" he said to them

both didn't asked questions and just went with it. jax stepped out calling lorenzo who was already walkign down the hall. everyone had come back to sam's room. Which was nice becuase a few minutes later sam started to move. she squeezed sonnys hand. she slowly opened one eye because the other one was swollen shut.

"hey you, its about time you woke up"

she faintly smiled and she looked around the room.

"who died"

everyone couldn't help but smile.

"what happened?" sam asked.

"well we don't know all details but you were beaten badly by andrew"

"i remember that part, where is he"

"he's taken care of"

"what do you mean"

"he wont be bothering you anymore"

"well you all need to worry, you know im a surviver" she smiled.

"ya well we all have to worry because in one way or another were family"

"family, wheres jason"

"im right here"

right then mac and officers walking in the room.

"whats going on?" asked carly

"jason morgan, your under the arrest of the murder of andrew..."

"hes what" sam said.

they were handcuffing him.

"sam don't worry about it just get better and remember i love you"

with that they dragged him out for killing the guy who put sam in the hospital...

**the end **


	10. ep

**Epoligue**

It had been 2 years since Jason left the world. After they dragged him out of Sam's hospital room he was convicted for the first time in his life. Sam had only visited him once. After that day he told her never to come back and to move on with her life.

Sam never dated any man after her accident. She did still go out with Carly, Sonny and even Lorenzo. She just couldn't find her self falling out of love with Jason as much as she tried.Jason pleaged her dreams even till this day. She tried not to dewell much on what was missing in her life when she was away because the moment she healed and all the bruises were gone Sam got a job hosting a Tv show. So she traveled all over. But she was back in Port Charles on account of it being Christmas and she was going to spend it with her family.

Sam was over at Sonny's on christmas day. The whole family was there including Alexis. No one new the shock they get this christmas as they sat around talking and laughing. Sam was by the door trace doors looking out at the snow field yard. Sam turned around and looked at the kids.

"Hey Michael" Sam yelled.

"Ya Sam?" he asked. wondering what he did now.

"Give me 5 minutes and i'll meet you outside for a snowball fight" she said.

"Oh your on" he said getting up and dashing up to his room to get ready. Sam walked over grabbing her coat and puting it on. Before long he was running down the stairs. "Ok im ready Sam" he said.

"Ok give me a minute need to go get warmer gloves out from the car" she said walking towards the front door. She opened it and ran into a man standing infront of her. "Oh im Sorry" she said looking up at who she ran in. Thinking her eyes were decieving her yet again. "Jason" Sam said aloud and everyone turned and saw Jason walk in.

"Uncle Jase" Michael said running and hugging him tight. Sam was standing in the door way leading to the living room in complete shock.

Everyone said their hellos and Jason talked to everyone. He stood next to Sam. Who was still staring at him in shock. He leaned over close to her. "I think this is the first. Samantha Mccall speechless" he said with a grin.

Sam smiled and hit him playfully.

"Aren't you two going to kiss" asked Kristina.

Sam looked at her. "What? NO!" Sam stated matter of factly.

"Well you have to thats the rule" her small voice stated.

"What are you talking about Krissy?" Sam asked.

"The misletoe DUH" she said crossing her arms.

Both Sam and Jason looked up Sam then looked over at Jason and before she knew it his lips were on hers and he pulled her close to his body. It felt so right. Sam forgot she was standing infront of family and friends as the kiss deepened. They finally pulled apart their heads resting on each other. As they were trying to catch their breaths.

"I have missed you so much Jason" Sam said. Her voice slow and shakey.

"I love you so much Samantha Mccall" Jason said low to her.

Sam simled. "I love you too" she said before hugging him tight.

**FIN...**


End file.
